


I Promise You, I'm Always There

by jmda4



Series: In You, A Song [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, M/M, alexis is happy, david is nervous, he's also proud, patrick is supportive, the roses married well, uncle duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmda4/pseuds/jmda4
Summary: David and Patrick are visiting Alexis and Ted and waiting for their new niece. David can't quite decide how he feels about it.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: In You, A Song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046371
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	I Promise You, I'm Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Got this request in the last part and was super excited to write it. Enjoy!

It was the middle of the night, and David was pacing around the hospital waiting room. Patrick couldn't remember the last time that David had sat down other than about five hours ago in the cafeteria when they opted to get some coffees to keep them awake. Ted had offered them the key to his and Alexis's house, but David wanted to stay.

David and Patrick had arrived in New York three days before to wait for the arrival of their new niece. Alexis ended up going into labor a few days early, so both of them were glad that they had opted to get to their sister about a week before her due date. Although once the baby was born, they'd be staying in a Rosebud Motel to give Alexis and Ted some space to settle, for the past few days, they'd been staying with them in their new house outside of the city. Patrick had been helping Ted with getting the house ready for the baby; setting up the crib, installing the car seat, and some other things were must-dos. David, on the other hand, was more of Alexis's entertainment. She was getting to an uncomfortable point where moving was becoming difficult and was finished with work for the time being, so she loved sitting on the couch and gossiping with her brother. It also didn't hurt that, as much as he pretended to hate it, David would literally do or get anything for his sister to keep her happy, comfortable, and healthy. They loved talking about their husbands, who were both doing everything they could for their daughter/niece before she got there. Alexis, especially, was happy Ted had some help because she didn't think she could put a crib together.

David was still pacing. Up until now, he had been excited. Well, there had been the initial shock of the news, but other than that, he was pretty excited.

"David," Patrick said. 'Please, come sit down. Pacing isn't gonna make the news come any faster."

David stopped walking and huffed. "As if there's any news. Ted just comes to see us every few hours and says, 'the nurses say a while longer.'" He used air quotes.

Patrick chucked. David wasn't completely wrong. The last time they'd seen Ted was about an hour ago, 3:30 a.m., and he had said that Alexis was about ready to push. David didn't even want to think about that. Alexis and Ted had gotten to the hospital about 9 a.m. the morning before, so they were at a rough 18 hours. David and Patrick had been in the room with Ted and Alexis for most of the day, but when Alexis wanted to try to sleep, they left to get some food. Ever since, they had been in the waiting room. The hospital room was...a lot. 

"I'm sure we'll hear something soon. Now, why don't you sit down and relax for a while?"

The truth was that David hadn't relaxed in almost seven months.

_David was shocked when Alexis told Patrick and him that she was pregnant. Like, shocked. It was over FaceTime and so nonchalant. Patrick was thrilled and congratulating his sister-in-law and her husband, but for David, it wasn't quite sinking in._

_"Funny, Alexis," he had said in late July when he found out. "Now, do you guys actually have something to tell us, or are we good here?" Alexis had never expressed any interest in children. She never explicitly stated that she didn't want any, but David just couldn't see it._

_On the camera, Ted and Alexis looked at each other funnily. Alexis gave her husband a face that said, "I'll take this."_

_"I'm serious, David," Alexis said, half laughing, but also slightly annoyed because she just wanted to celebrate and be happy with Ted and her brothers over FaceTime. "If you don't believe me, ask Mom and Dad. We told them when we were visiting a few weeks ago. It literally took me showing Mom a picture to get her to understand."_

_"You are actually having a baby?" David questioned. "Like, a real, human baby."_

_"David, come on, they've already told you the answer," Patrick nudged. "Just be happy."_

_"A real, human baby, David, yes," Alexis confirmed._

_David forced a smile. It wasn't that he wasn't happy; much like his mother, he just couldn't believe it. "Congratulations, I think?" Patrick kicked David's ankle and gave him a what-the-fuck look._

_Alexis was starting to get irritated _.__

_"What do you mean 'I think,' David?" she asked. Her plan was to call them, tell them, and have a mini celebration. David was totally throwing it off. "This is a good thing, David. I thought you'd be happy for us."_

_David was struck when he saw the irritation on his sister's face turn to sadness. He saw her lean closer to Ted, who was also losing his smile. David just couldn't help but think that he only ever imagined having this conversation in a somber, early-20s crisis. He often forgot that she had been married for a year and a half to the confirmed love of her life, and this happening for them was a good thing. He often forgot how absolutely Alexis loved. He just couldn't find anything to say._

_"Ted, Alexis, that's great news. I wish we were with you right now, so I could give you both a hug," Patrick said, trying to break the silence._

_"Thanks, man," Ted responded, his genuine smile returning, deciding that it was up to him and Patrick to break the tension between the Rose siblings._

_"Umm," Alexis began while she turned her still-sad face to Ted. "We actually have to hop off. We have, um, an appointment so we have to leave, like, now. Patrick, call back when you're alone." Her face slipped into a side smile. "There's a lot we want to tell you about all this." Patrick nodded, and Alexis leaned forward to hang up._

_Patrick glared at David._

_"What?" David asked._

_"I don't know how you plan on fixing this one, but you need to do it. Fast." Patrick's face was serious--more serious than David has ever seen it. David just stared at his husband incredulously. "David, all Alexis wanted was for you to be happy for her. I know you're shocked, but you couldn't fake it? All she wants is your approval."_

 _David huffed. "I am happy for her, Patrick, but you have to understand the shock. I'm really happy for her--of course, I am. You know I am." Patrick gave David a look. "Okay, fine, I'll call her later."_

Even as David was sitting, his foot was tapping beneath him. He was looking around the room aimlessly and checking his phone every once in a while to see if there were any new updates in text form. Throughout the day and into the evening, David, Patrick, Alexis, and Ted had all been taking turns texting Johnny and Moira to keep them updated on Alexis's status. The almost-grandparents had talked to their daughter a while before to give some encouraging words. They had called David right before they went to bed to see if there was much change, and David told them that hopefully if they went to bed, by the time they woke up, they'd have a granddaughter, Alexis would have a daughter, David would have a niece, and there would be the first new Rose (other than the two sons-in-law, of course) in more than 30 years. Between this, Ted was taking and sending a lot of pictures.

"David, what's going on with you," Patrick asked.

"What do you mean?" David said, avoiding eye-contact.

"I mean that you won't stop moving, and I haven't seen you this nervous since Alexis told you she was pregnant in the first place."

"My sister's literally about to give birth," David cringed. "I'm allowed to be nervous when my sister is having a baby for the first time." He threw his hands up. "Also, she is naming her 'Rosie.' What kind of name is that? Plus, we are going back home in a week, and then, we are just expected to be uncles." David was freaked out, but Patrick was just glad that he was finally explaining himself. All of the problems seemed fairly solvable.

Patrick put a hand on David's back. "I know you're worried, and it's completely justified, but Alexis is going to be fine. You know your sister David: she can and does handle anything, and this isn't going to be any different." David knew he was right about that. "'Rosie' is the kind of name that shows you and the rest of your family how much Alexis cares for you. She doesn't want it to get lost because she's proud to be a Rose just like you are." David nodded, not super keen on the name still but sort of understanding it. "And Alexis and Ted are going to be amazing parents, David. We'll be here the first week, but they'll be totally fine after that. Think about how...mushy they can get with each other. It'll be like ten times that." David chuckled, and Patrick was glad that he could make David laugh. He knew David had been stressed out since Alexis told him the news and was trying to ease it, but sometimes, David just needed to wait until the last minute and then spill it all.

David looked away from Patrick. "I know Alexis and Ted are going to be great--it's literally borderline disgusting how sweet they act together." Patrick nodded in agreement. "But what about me? This was never in the plan, you know? I am not good with kids like you are, and I definitely do not enjoy babies. The feeling's pretty mutual actually."

David's face was increasing in stress with the thought of actually being an uncle to a baby--even if it was his sister's baby.

"The best thing about being uncles is that we aren't gonna have to raise her," Patrick said. "We just get to be Fun Uncle David and Fun Uncle Patrick." He was trying to make David feel better, but David's expression was telling him otherwise.

"Right, but I'm pretty sure it's in the Uncle Rule Book that I at least have to like her."

There it is, Patrick thought. The root of it all.

Patrick made eye-contact with David, hardly able to believe what he was saying. "You're worried that you aren't going to like her?"

David nodded like it was obvious. "Well, I don't like babies--or children for that matter--and honestly, I'm not seeing how a baby that belongs to my sister is any different." Patrick snickered. "Stop laughing at me. It's true."

"You already do love her, David," Patrick told his husband. "Her being your sister's _does_ make it different. You're going to see so much of Alexis in little Rosie that you won't be able to help but love her."

"I literally don't feel a thing."

"What about at Christmas?" Patrick reminded him. "We were holed up in Alexis and Ted's old NYC apartment with them and your parents for a week because of the snowstorm. You told me it was your best Christmas ever."

"Yes," David said, making sure he chose his next words carefully. "It was nice to be with my family on Christmas. Is that a crime?"

Patrick looked at David and couldn't quite understand how he wasn't seeing his point. 

"David, you spent more than half of your time sitting next to Alexis so that you could feel the baby kick," Patrick recalled. David nodded because he couldn't deny the statement.

_It was true. Most years, everyone either met in Schitt's Creek (for the home-factor) or California (for the warm-factor) when it came to Christmas--a holiday they would decidedly all spend together each year. This past year, however, was different because Alexis was seven, almost eight, months pregnant and not allowed to travel by plane per request of her doctor. The Mullens branch of the family offered to make the eight-hour drive to Schitt's Creek, but Johnny, Moira, David, and Patrick unanimously insisted that the car ride would be much too long and uncomfortable for Alexis and that Christmas in New York would be fun. Alexis nor Ted fought it; Alexis didn't want to sit in a car for eight hours, and Ted didn't want to make her._

_David didn't know it, but Alexis had also proclaimed to Ted that it was her best Christmas ever, and so did their parents to each other._

_There was something magical about spending Christmas in New York City and knowing that it was the last year that there would only be adults. Four days before Christmas, Patrick and David flew into NYC, and Alexis and Ted picked them up. David was stunned when he saw Alexis; he hadn't seen her since the beginning of September when she and Ted came to Schitt's Creek to visit for his and Patrick's anniversary, and at that point, Alexis didn't look much different from how anyone knew her. This time, though, it was clear to anyone that saw her that she was pregnant, and it made it a lot more real for David._

_One of Alexis's hands was in Ted's and the other was excitedly waving as she bounced up and down after spotting her brothers. She and David had made up the night that she told them they were going to be uncles, and the last time they were together in September was pretty normal (she suspected that David just liked to temporarily forget). They FaceTimed, and Alexis sent pictures, but she was almost positive that she saw David's face change when he saw her. Immediately, though, Patrick broke any potential tension brought on by David's stress._

_"It's so good to see you guys!" He said as soon as he was in ear's reach. "Alexis, you look great!" Alexis booped him as he went in for a bro-type hug with Ted._

_Alexis looked brightly at David, who was slightly and awkwardly behind Patrick. "Yay, David, you're here!" she exclaimed while walking toward him, leaving behind her husband and brother-in-law who were both engrossed in a conversation she wasn't interested in. When Alexis got close enough to her brother, David tentatively opened his arms and let his sister fall into them, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Although for obvious reasons, David could not pull Alexis in as close as they were used to, he became acutely aware of the movement in between them. Alexis looked up and smiled at her brother before backing up a little bit._

_She looked down and then back up at her brother. "Apparently, she's excited that you guys are here too. She only kicks like this when something happy is going on."_

_When Moira and Johnny flew in the next day, Ted and Alexis had an appointment, so they took a cab and David and Patrick took the car to go to the airport. The whole way to Alexis and Ted's apartment, both Rose parents asked about Alexis--how she looked, how she felt, how she was with Ted--because they hadn't seen her in person since July when she told them the news. "How is my dear bebe girl?" Moira first asked. "And her almost-bebe girl?" Of course, they had seen plenty of pictures, but in-person was just more real. The Mullens got home before the other four and greeted them at the door when they arrived. Immediately, Moira told her daughter she was glowing, and Johnny, the tears beginning to flow, told her she looked beautiful._

_For the rest of the week, Christmas included, when they were all snowed in, they sat in the living room and shared stories about their separate lives. Really though, they all just wanted to talk about their newest family member. Alexis and Ted answered question after question after question, but they were just so happy that their family was so happy and excited about the arrival of their daughter--a daughter, niece, and granddaughter. Everyone noticed--but no one commented on--the way that David spent increasing time, as the week went on, sitting next to Alexis and feeling his niece move around. Moira was up there with her son, and Johnny and Patrick occasionally did it if Alexis called them over, but David was definitely the standout. Alexis was happy that her brother was starting to warm up to something that terrified him._

"She's going to be our niece, David," Patrick said. "You're going to love her. I promise."

The confidence in Patrick's voice made David believe that there was truth to his statement. Maybe it was true: that uncles automatically loved their nieces. There was logic in the statement. As much as he rarely admitted it, David loved his sister more than anyone (next to Patrick, of course), so if Patrick was right, and Alexis's baby was a little version of her, he could maybe, potentially see himself loving her too.

Patrick kept his hand on David's back but could sense his stress level declining. Tensions were a little high, considering they had been at the hospital since about 10 a.m. the day before, and now that it was nearing 4 a.m., exhaustion was kind of setting in. Last they heard, Alexis was sleeping on and off, which was more than they were doing.

As they sat there, in the waiting room, their talking began to dwindle and both men nodded off. It wasn't a deep sleep, but both began to doze off for a couple of minutes at a time. It was the best it was going to get, and for now, it was enough. When they were awake, they were on their phones and reading magazines. Anything to entertain Patrick and distract David was best. Both were getting bored of sitting in the same spot, but nothing was exactly open either. It was a waiting game, but it would be well worth it.

Patrick gently shook David awake at around 5:30 a.m. when he saw Ted walking toward them with a smiler wider than ever. After seeing Ted, David eagerly stood right up, and Patrick followed.

"She's tiny and beautiful and she looks just like Alexis," Ted said, his voice choked up with tears threatening to spill out. The three men engaged in a group hug that in any other circumstance would be awkward. This wasn't just any circumstance though--this didn't happen every day. David and Patrick congratulated Ted on his new daughter. Ted was normally a happy guy, but this was a different level. "You guys need to see her. Your hearts are going to explode."

"And Alexis is okay?" David asked, just to make sure before he saw her. "Everything was alright?"

"Alexis was amazing," Ted assured. "You both saw how she handled labor all day but then watching her during the actual delivery...it...it was the most incredible thing I've ever seen. She's the greatest."

David smiled at how strong, both mentally and physically, his sister was. Of course, she was fine; that was just Alexis.

Ted guided David and Patrick through seemingly endless hallways until they reached Alexis's room. They chatted, but it was all mindless. David and Patrick wanted to meet their niece, and Ted wanted to get back to his daughter--and they all wanted to see Alexis, the wife, sister, daughter, and now mother, who had just given the individuals in her family brand new titles.

As soon as he got the slightest peek inside Alexis's room, David felt a lump form in his throat. All he could see was Alexis looking down at something in her arms wearing a pink hat, but at that moment, he felt his world shift. The three men all walked in slowly, Ted leading them, and Alexis looked up at them, her eyes watery and happier than David usually saw them. 

"You guys have to see her," Alexis said and making it obvious to David and Patrick that, like Ted, she had been crying. "She's, like, so cute! You're gonna love her!" 

David and Patrick walked to one side of the bed, Ted walked to the other, and they all looked down at their newest family member. David leaned down and kissed the top of Alexis's head.

"She's perfect, Alexis," he said genuinely. "Congratulations." Patrick followed by also offering congratulations.

Alexis looked up at her brother, feeling his approval. "She's pretty great right?" she replied, looking back down at her baby. She ran her thumb over the quiet baby's cheek. 

"Still Rosie, right?" Patrick asked. Ted nodded. 

"Still Rosie. Little Rosie Mullens," he said, sounding like he was in a dream. The group of four stared at her for a few moments in silence. The baby cooed but didn't cry while wrapped in Alexis's protective arms. Every few seconds, a tear would escape Alexis's eyes, but no one said anything; Ted would just silently wipe it away. 

"David, do you want to hold her?" Alexis asked. David saw her happy, teary, puppy dog eyes but didn't know if he was the best person to hold an hour-old baby. He looked at Patrick who nodded, and then he looked back at Alexis. "She's, like, super little and light, David. I promise you'll be fine," she said when he saw his hesitation. 

"Okay, but can Ted take her from you first? I don't know how to take her out of your arms without breaking her," David wagered. Alexis chuckled but leaned toward Ted who gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, took Rosie from her arms, and kissed her head. David nervously held his arms out and took the baby when Ted handed her to him. 

David looked down at his brand new baby niece, and when she looked up at him with Alexis's aqua eyes, and he finally understood what Patrick was saying. He did love her.

"Hi, Rosie. I'm Uncle David," he said softly to her. "I'm not going to lie: I wasn't sure about you at first. I am now though." 

That's all it took to get Alexis to let go of just more than one tear at a time. Finally, David saw what everyone had been trying to tell him. Ted put a supportive hand on his wife's shoulder, his thumb moving up and down, as she cried while watching her brother hold her baby. Patrick looked over David's shoulder and was secretly proud that he was holding not just any baby, but his niece. 

Rosie Mullens was passed around the room until she made it all the way back to Alexis's safe arms. Alexis held her securely, her tears not falling as rapidly but still clearly in her eyes. 

"See, David?" she asked. "She's so loveable. You literally can't not love her." Patrick and Ted nodded in agreement. David huffed because his competitive, high strung side hated being wrong. 

"You were right. All of you," he stated defeatedly. "You can't not love her." Both Rose siblings did their signature side smirk. Patrick whispered a deafening "told you so" in David's ear.

Ted, mostly quiet and focused on his baby, gave his brother-in-law an affirmative nod. He remembered the day he and Alexis had told David and Patrick the big news. He was a little surprised by David's reaction but not completely shocked. What had hurt him the most was the devastation on Alexis's face after they hung up. She kept on saying that she thought he'd be excited. Until David called back later that night, Alexis moped around and watched TV. Ted reminded himself that that didn't even matter anymore. It was all resolved. 

"I literally told you that you would love her, David! I knew it!" Alexis exclaimed quietly enough to keep the baby calm. She looked proud. 

"It was never that I didn't love her, Alexis," David began, not knowing how to speak his thoughts. "We...we just never talked about this after we lost the money."

"And?" Alexis asked, confused about why she had to run this past her brother. 

"That came out wrong," David continued, leading Alexis to nod. "Just, before we lost the money, you always said that 'kids weren't in the cards.'" He used air quotes. "I never expected you to tell me that I was going to be an uncle, and I inherited my shock-coping from Mom. Believe me when I say, though, that this is the best thing that could have ever happened to any of us." David's eyes were glistening.

Patrick rubbed David's shoulders. He was proud of him for telling his sister how he felt.

"I mean, you're, like, not too far off David," Alexis admitted. "After the shitty and dysfunctional childhood we had, I never saw any point in kids because we were always just, like, shipped off around the world," she said. Ted had heard this before; David and Patrick hadn't. "But when we moved to Schitt's Creek, I liked being around you and Mom and Dad. It was literally the best thing that could have ever happened...like ever." Alexis started to tear up again. "I missed you guys when I moved, and when Ted came back, I realized that if I couldn't have my mom, dad, and brother around, I could find the same comfort in my own family. Like, with me being the mom and Ted being the dad." She looked at Ted. "And we can do it right, right from the start."

A tear left David's eye without permission before he quickly reached up and wiped it away. It was sappy, and it was heartfelt, and it was true.

"Hence 'Rosie?'" Patrick asked.

"Hence 'Rosie,'" Alexis agreed. "She'll never go a day without knowing she is half Rose."

For the next hour, Alexis, Ted, David, and Patrick cooed at Rosie and took pictures to send to Moira and Johnny. 

As David looked down at his niece in his sister's arms, he couldn't believe he had been so worried. She was a mini-Alexis, and although he couldn't imagine thinking this less than a decade ago, a second Alexis was exactly what the world needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Requests are always welcome.


End file.
